important_propheciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava and the golden apple chapter 3 (Written by: Athenaiswise, Jesz264, Dragontamer and Freeman23
James: When I saw Ava ,one of my closest friends, flung across the road like a rag doll,something welled up inside I didn’t know what but it gave me enough power or concentration to let me hit the beast right square in the heart. Anyway at the hotel I washed up and had room service bring us some clothes. Ava was passed out cold but I asked April to check her shirt size and tell me what type of clothes she would like. The other two told me and I told room service. Funny how that works. Anyway after room service got there with our clothes we all changed and watched some TV. Of course the TV channel chosen was a romantic movie and Becky looked ticked as did I but April was crying. Sheesh that girl was just a little unstable sometimes. Ava started to awake as the movie was coming to an end and the guy and the girl were getting ready to kiss and all that jazz. Really Fates, I thought, I don’t like her. Wow look at me lying. Wait what where did that come from,James? “Seriously April.” Ava asked as she sat up.reas “No kidding”I chuckled” How you feeling?” “Great actually.” Ava said as I walked over and sat by her. Only to look at her wound,mind you “Well...hmm...So Aves you have any dreams?” April asked trying not to laugh at the fact me and Ava were almost holding hands. I quickly pulled my hand away and got up. “Ahmm,well Ava there is a fresh pair of clothes on the bathroom countertop for you.” I said trying to change the subject. While Ava was taking a shower April and Becky said we needed to talk. So April went in and told Ava we were going for a walk and would be back soon. “So…” I said “So. What the Hades was that with Ava?” April asked “Nothing. We just happened to sit our hands down a little too close.” I replied “Yeah okay then how do you explain the whole being able to strike the beast when Ava was hurt. Oh yeah and the whole AVA! thing.” Becky asked “We’re friends I would have done it for all of you.”I replied “I think you guys would be a great ship” April said “We would be a great boat?” I asked “Oye! No! You guys would be a cute couple.” Becky corrected. “Oh well we should get back to the hotel she will be done soon.” I replied hoping I wasn’t as red as I felt. “I didn’t hear a no on that couple thing.” April perked up “Well now you do. NO!” I replied and walked through the hotel doors. April Ava was waiting for us back at the hotel room. “So what were you guys talking about?” Ava asked curiously. ' ' “Just about what we might face next” James said, quickly walking in and sitting down, far away from Ava. ' ' “Ok? So what do we do now?” Ava asked, looking at James ' ' “Well I suggest that now, we all go and have dinner, then we sleep and continue the journey at dawn.” I said, looking at Ava and James and wondering what they were both thinking. ' ' “Good idea, I am starving!” Becky said. ' ' So the four friends went for dinner, during dinner, James sat next to Becky and April, which made Ava really sad. Then they came back up to the hotel rooms and talked about their plan and destination next. Soon, the four of them were snoring as the lights went off. ' ' The next day, they woke up at dawn and started to pack their things. ' ' “Im hungry let’s go for breakfast.” I suggested, and everyone agreed ' ' At breakfast, Ava and James sat at different tables while Becky and I didn't know what to do. So they decided that they would go and talk to them, so I sat with Ava and Becky sat with James. ' ' “Whats wrong? Did James do something wrong?” I asked Ava as we ate. ' ' “I don’t know, its just that I think that, somehow James is trying to avoid me.” Ava replied. ' ' “And you care because?” I asked while smiling. ' ' “Did I mention th-that i had a c-crush on James?” Ava said softly while blushing. ' ' “I knew it! I knew it!” I said happily, “You do know that he likes you too right?” ' ' “Really?” Ava asked hopefully ' ' Meanwhile: ' ' “What's wrong James, did Ava do something for you to hate her?” Becky asked James. ' ' “No, nothing is wrong, I don’t know actually, its complicated.” James replied silently ' ' “Let me just tell you there is nothing wrong with liking Ava, she is a kind and sweet person!” Becky told James. ' ' “Right, but I don’t even know if she likes me!” James replied, blushing slightly. ' ' “Trust me, she does, now go sit with her or i’ll kick your butt” Becky threatened ' ' So James and Becky went over to sit with Ava and me. But before any of us can say anything the bell rang, it was 7:30am, and the four friends were late for their journey. ' ' Ava: ' ' Stupid flipping bell, I thought. I didn’t know why the Fates had to be so flipping rude. Anyway we hailed a cab and paid him 100 dollars to see how far it would take us. Turns out it took us all the way to Springfield,Illinois. ' ' When we started walking again James pulled me behind the group. ' ' “What?” I asked. ' ' “Well would you...would you…-” He was cut off by a tap on the back. ' ' “Ava, do you know what this monster is called?” April asked looking up from a greek textbook clearly taken from the library at camp. ' ' “ Oh are we interrupting?” Becky asked smiling all too innocently as she looked at James holding my hand. ' ' “No.” I said, blushing. ' ' Becky: It’s nice to see James and Ava squirm when I walked up to them. We continued to walk down the path and into a public park. I spotted a group of centaurs run by, and they were gone in a flash. ' ' “Hey guys.” I piped up. “There’s an abandoned store there. ' ' Sure enough, there was a closed Seven Eleven store with the Logo flickering. We sprinted up to it and peeked through the window. ' ' “The fridge looks working.” James said. “We could use a refill.” ' ' Ava walked up and tried to open the door, to no avail. “Um, Becky? Can you do your…” ' ' “Daughter of Hermes thing? Sure.” Unlike Luke, I’m proud of my dad. Anyways, My hand hovered above the lock of the door, and I could sense the mechanical engineering in it. Moments later, the lock clicked and the door swung open. We quickly rushed inside and shut the door. ' ' The store was in a mess, and there were ripped packages all over the floor. James went to check out the fridge, Ava looked around for snacks, April looked for medical supplements and I… being the Daughter of Hermes, of course, raided the counter for cash that we can use. The only sound that was heard was the shuffling of hands and the constant dripping noises from the leaks around us. Soon, we had enough supplies to get us going for a while. ' ' We came together at some snack shelves and proceeded to stuffed all of our items into our bags. I heard a shuffle on the top shelf. I heard something from the top shelf. From the looks on the other’s faces, they did too. Suddenly, April froze and screamed as she was lifted into the air, and dragged into the darkness. We quickly stood up, weapons ready. ' ' “NOBODY TAKES MY STUFF!!!” ' ' We quickly backed up as a creature… No more than five feet tall… leaped from the shelf and landed heavily next to our bags. It’s eyes seemed to grasp all of our attention as it glowed in the darkness, before a strangled glup was heard from April. She was hanging from one of the pipes on the ceiling, trying to get herself untangled. ' ' “April!” I immediately tried to box the creature, only for it to dodge and grab my arm. I whipped out my hammer and tried to whack it, but in the struggle it dropped onto it’s foot. It didn’t seem fazed by the hit, but instead held me out at arms reach, defenseless. ' ' A quick slash with James sword surprised it enough to drop me, and I tried to reach April, who seemed to get herself even more tangled up. I slashed at her sleeve with my gloves and she dropped to the ground. ' ' Ava: When it was focused on it’s now free prisoner. I came up behind him and with one swipe of my dagger, his little head went flying across the seven eleven. “Nice.”James smiled “Thanks” I said wiping the little guys blood off my dagger and running to see if April and Becky were okay. “So little dude is dead.” I said helping April up. “Good he belongs in Tartarus.” April replied “So we still have our stuff. Let’s hit the road. Oh and James and Ava feel free to hold hands” Becky said smiling deviously “Shut it Martinez.” I replied,all she and April did was laugh. “Well…” James started “No!” I replied and grabbed my bag and started to walked out the door, only to be stopped by James standing in the doorway. “You didn’t let me finish” He smirked. “And I don’t intend to.” I started to lean in as did he only for me to grab his hand and judo flip him. “Ow” He groaned as I snickered and walked out into the day.